Chloe das Leben einer jungen Hexe
by Sazara
Summary: Chloe ist ein von mir erfundener Chara und die Story ist aus ihrer Sicht geschrieben. Ich mag diesen Charakter sehr, ich hoffe ihr auch... aber lest selbst


Hi... Ich beginne nun mit einer etwas anderen Geschichte, die sich hauptsächlich, um die junge Frau Chloe geht. Da erste Kapitel ist eigentlich nur so eine Art Prolog, in dem es nicht wirklich, um die eigentliche Handlung geht. Hier beschreibe ich einfach einen typischen Tag von Chloe Chatwin, um ihre Lebenssituation nahe zu bringen und die Person Chloe Chatwin einzuführen. Ich hoffe ihr mögt sie :)

Chloes Mum

Sie konnte ihre Augen kaum mehr offen halten und in ihrem Kopf hörte sie ein gleichmässiges Pochen. Sie trank einen Schluck starken Schwarztee und rieb sich energisch die Augen. Es war Wochenende und sie musste unbedingt lernen, denn bald würden die Abschlussprüfungen sein und es wäre wirklich schrecklich, wenn sie jetzt schlapp machen würde, denn schliesslich hatte sie bisher drei Jahre lang die strenge Ausbildung zur Aurorin und die manchmal vielleicht noch etwas strenge Versorgung ihrer Mutter durchgehalten.  
  
Es war drei Uhr Morgens und sie hatte sich vorgenommen bis am halb vier zu lernen und anschliessend ins Bett zu gehen, um dann um neun Uhr wieder aufzustehen und sich um ihre Mutter zu kümmern.  
  
Es hatte keinen Zweck, die Buchstaben fingen an vor ihren Augen auf und ab zu tanzen. Müde legte Chloe ihren Kopf auf ihr Notizheft und schloss nur ganz kurz ihre Augen, nur ganz kurz...  
  
„Wo ist denn meine kleine Cati... wo ist sie denn?"Jemand war in Chloes Zimmer gekommen. Sie hatte doch geschlafen.  
  
„Scheisse...", murmelte Chloe.  
  
„Wo ist Cati?", schrie eine aufgebrachte Stimme ganz nah bei ihr.  
  
„Mum... Cati haben wir weggeben, du wolltest sie nicht mehr. Du hast gesagt, sie sei böse."Cati hiess ihre Katze, die sie vor drei Jahren weggeben haben, da Mrs. Chatwin sie nicht mehr ertragen konnte, weil sie die Frau angeblich mit ihren bösen, gelben Augen anstarrte.  
  
Chloe gähnte und streckte sich, ihr taten alle Knochen weh, wegen der Nacht die sie schlafend auf einem Holzstuhl verbracht hatte.  
  
Chloes Mutter hatte ein altmodisches weisses Nachthemd an und ging barfuss in Chloes Zimmer auf und ab. Ihr hellblondes Haar stand wirr in alle Richtungen und ihre helle Haut war wie aus Wachs, ihre hellblauen Augen starrten glasig in die Leere. Man sah Chloes Mutter ihre einstige Schönheit in ihrem slawischen Gesicht, die auch Chloe geerbt hatte, noch an, trotzdem war sie nicht mehr die selbe Frau seit Chloes Vater vor ziemlich genau siebzehn Jahren im Kampf gegen Voldemort umgekommen war. Es ist ein Klischee, dass Frauen Wahnsinnig werden, wenn ihre Ehemänner sterben, doch Chloe war sich sicher, dass wenn ihre Mutter umgekommen wäre, sie mit ihrem Vater das Selbe hätte durchmachen hätte müssen, denn sie müssen sich sehr geliebt haben, dafür brauchte sie nur das einzige Foto ansehen, welches sie von den beiden hatte. Dieses Foto hatte sie von einem Wutanfall ihrer Mutter retten können.  
  
Sie konnte sich kaum mehr an ihren Vater erinnern, vier Jahre alt war sie gewesen, als er umgekommen war, aber sie konnte sich an ihre normale Mutter erinnern, wie sie Chloe singend in den Schlaf wiegte mit einer wunderschönen Stimme, so dass Chloe noch jetzt Tränen in die Augen schiessen, so bald sie an diese Stimme und an diese Mutter, die der jetzigen Mutter so gar nicht mehr ähnelt, denkt.  
  
Der Familie fehlte es seit Mr. Chatwins Tod an Geld. Chloes Mutter hatte zwar ein grosses, anschauliches und herrschaftliches Anwesen geerbt, so mussten sie wenigsten keine Angst, um ein Heim haben.  
  
Als Chloe noch nach Hogwarts ging, war ihre Mutter in den ersten drei Jahren in St. Mungo und Chloe war über die Sommerferien zu einer wirklich netten Familie gefahren und wenn sie ehrlich sein sollte war sie dort auch lieber gewesen, denn später, als eine Pflegerin bei ihnen im Haus wohnte und Mrs. Chatwin so zuhause sein konnte und Chloe so über die Sommer und Weihnachtsferien nach Hause gehen konnte.  
  
Als Chloe mit der Schule fertig war und eine Ausbildung machte für die sie nur vier Stunden am Tag in die Stadt musste, kümmerte sie sich selbst um ihre Mum, alles andere konnte sich die kleine Familie nun wirklich nicht mehr leisten. Chloe hatte keine Geschwister, kurz nach dem Tode Chloes Vaters hatte Mrs. Chatwin nur eine Fehlgeburt gehabt.  
  
„Mum, gehen wir in dein Schlafzimmer, ich helfe dir dich anziehen."  
  
Mrs. Chatwin kicherte.  
  
Chloe suchte ihre Mutter einen altmodischen Umhang raus, ihre Mutter weigerte sich standhaft neue Kleidung zu kaufen, deshalb besass sie nur Dinge, die vor siebzehn Jahren und früher modern gewesen waren.  
  
Mrs. Chatwin hielt auf einmal inne und fragte: „Wie spät ist es?"  
  
„Halb Zehn, Mum."  
  
„Oh nein, ich... ich komme zu spät zur Arbeit", schrie Mrs. Chatwin auf.  
  
„Nein, nein Mum. Du arbeitest doch gar nicht", informierte Chloe geduldig ihre Mutter.  
  
„Doch, das tue ich", wiedersprach Mrs. Chatwin aufgebracht ihre Tochter.  
  
„Was arbeitest du denn, Mum?", fragte Chloe ihre Mutter.  
  
Mrs. Chatwin antwortete nicht und begann zu singen, in jener wunderschönen Stimme mit der sie ihre kleine Tochter vor so lange Zeit in den Schlaf gesungen hatte. Chloe mochte es nicht, wenn ihre Mutter sang, es machte sie unglücklich und es war nicht mehr das Selbe, wie damals. In der Stimme ihre Mutter fehlte die Wärme von früher und die Geborgenheit. War es mütterliche Wärme, die Mrs. Chatwin damals gehabt hatte und die ihr heute fehlt?  
  
„So Mum... Gehen wir in die Küche, was essen?"  
  
„Ich hab doch gar keinen Hunger", schmollte Mrs. Chatwin  
  
„Du musst etwas essen, Mum", befahl Chloe ihrer Mutter.  
  
Es war immer das Selbe mit ihr. Sie weigerte sich standhaft zu Essen, man musste sie mit allen Mitteln dazu überreden.  
  
Nach einem ziemlich mühsamen Frühstück mit ihrer Mutter, brachte Chloe diese auf ihr Zimmer und ging auf ihres, um weiter zu lernen.  
  
Heute war Sonntag und Morgen würden die schriftlichen Abschlussprüfungen statt finden. Eigentlich sollte das kein Problem für sie sein, denn im Schriftlichen war sie schon immer besser gewesen, als im Praktischen und das Praktische hatte sie letzte Woche mehr oder weniger gut überlebt. Nach den Prüfungen hätte sie erst mal zwei Wochen Ferien und dann könnte sie ihren Posten beim Ministerium antreten.  
  
Sie war schon einige Zeit über den Büchern und hatte bereits ein Mittagessen für sich und ihre Mutter gekocht, da klingelte es an der Tür. Eine Freundin, die ebenfalls diese Ausbildung besuchte, war für zwei Uhr angesagt.  
  
„Mum, bleib wo du bist, es ist für mich. Es ist Nancy."  
  
Eigentlich war Nancy nur eine Schulkollegin aus Hogwarts gewesen, zu der sie nun keinen Kontakt mehr hatte, aber Chloes Mutter vertraute niemandem ausser Chloe, der früheren Krankenschwester und dieser Nancy. Chloe nannte nun eigentlich alle ihre Freundinnen Nancy, dann war ihre Mutter zufrieden und es interessierte Mrs. Chatwin auch nicht, dass die Nancys mal weiss, mal schwarz waren, mal gross mal klein oder mal blond mal dunkel Haarig war.  
  
Ihre Freundin, Joyce, war fünf Jahre älter, als sie und hatte zuvor schon eine andere Ausbildung gemacht. Das war eigentlich das Gewöhnliche. Chloe, die gleich nach der Schule Aurorin gelernt hatte, war da die Ausnahme.  
  
Die beiden gingen gleich in Chloes Zimmer und begannen zu lernen.

Abends lag Chloe wach in ihrem Zimmer und hatte ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend, was sie als Nervosität vor den morgigen Prüfungen deutete. Sie drehte sich zur Seite und fing an sich irgendwelche Gedanken zu spinnen. Von diesen Spinnereien hätte sie niemals irgendjemandem erzählt, denn eigentlich waren sie etwas absurd und wenn sie ehrlich sein sollte merkwürdig. Meist träumte sie von ihrer grossen Liebe oder von irgendwelchen Abenteuern, die sie irgendwann durchstehn würde. So wiegte sie sich in den Schlaf seit damals, als die Stimme ihrer Mutter die Wärme verloren hatte.

Irgendwann schlief die junge Frau ein.

Die Nacht verging, die Sterne verblassten im Morgengrauen, die Geräusche der Umgebung und des Anwesens schwollen um Chloe an. Chloes Athem hingegen ging friedlich und ruhig, ihre schönen, slawischen Züge waren so wächsern und unbewegt, wie die einer Maske.

Nur wenig später sollte Chloe Chatwin aufwachen, ihr Fenster öffnen, die Blüten des Apfelbaums bestaunen und schliesslich mit einem Seufzer aus dem Zimmer gehen und die Tür hinter sich schliessen...  
  
So das war mal das erste Kapitel und wenn ihr fleissig reviewt geht's auch mehr oder weniger schnell weiter ;). Ich will euch noch nicht verraten, in wie fern Chloe mit Harry Potter zu tun hat, aber ihr erfahrt es entweder im nächsten oder im übernächsten Kapitel...


End file.
